The Ultimate Party
by Zitzabis
Summary: A big party is happening at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley are hosting it. But what's going to happen at the party? And where is it being held?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I do not own any of the characters. The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, the God of Writing.

**The Ultimate Party**

By Zitzabis

"Hey did you hear about the party?"

"Yeah! Sounds pretty cool doesn't it?"

"Definitely! You going?"

"Only if I'm invited."

The whole school was in a state of excitement due to the upcoming party. Fred and George Weasley had been planning the party for weeks! Rumors had begun to fly around the school so thick and fast, that one could hardly believe what they heard.

"I hear that the DJ is a troll!"

"Nah I heard it's going to be a band of house elves."

The only two people who actually knew what was going to happen were the Weasley twins. Many saw the two of them tucked away in far flung corners of the castle whispering and pointing at random objects.

"Reckon we could use that?" asked Fred pointing at a moldy tapestry.

"Dunno…could be tricky getting it down, could fall to pieces." said George thoughtfully.

Even the teachers began to notice the odd behavior of the students. Though for some strange reason, none of them seemed to care. On the contrary, they could be heard eagerly discussing the party in whispers.

"As long as the don't break any serious rules." McGonagall was saying to Flitwick.

Flitwick stared up at her surprised. "Them! Oh I doubt it Minerva. They have always been rule breakers, but they know when to draw the line."

But the most curious thing was the behavior of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He could be seen walking down random corridors looking at busts, vases, rugs, carpets and the such. Every so often he would stop and peer into a room, sometimes a classroom or at times one of Filch's cupboards. All of this was done in a manner rather similar to the twins. But all in all, the whole school was in a state of great anticipation.

"Hey Fred!"

Fred winced and turned around to see a bushy head bobbing amongst the crowd towards him..

"What?" he asked cautiously. He had just been about to turn into Moaning Myrtles bathroom when Hermione had called out.

"Why are you down this corridor?" she asked eyeing the bathroom door.

"No reason."

"Hmmm, well George wants to see you." She said still looking between the Fred and the door.

"Right well I'll go see him." Said Fred and hurriedly left, leaving Hermione to enter the bathroom with a frown.

Fred sighed as he set off to find George. Hermione had been trying to find out what they were up to ever since he had let slip about the party. Not that he cared if she knew about it but she just kept trying to catch them off their guard. He couldn't recall how many times he had whacked his head against the underside of a table because of her calling out his name.

"Oh well that's just Hermione." Fred thought. But he would give her quite a shock when the party rolled around. He and his twin were still in the process of working out where they were going to hold the party. Was it going to be the room of requirement? Or perhaps the Shrieking Shack? Where ever it was held, it had to hold just about the entire schools population.

"Any luck?" asked George.

"Nope! Hermione found me before I could check it out."

"Darn! Well...we just have to try again later." cursed George.

"Yeah…you know this party is starting to really stir everyone up..." said Fred. "Do you think it's worth all this trouble?"

"Of course!" said George bracingly. "It will be a party that everyone will remember! Come on, even Dumbledore is helping us! We can't back out on him."

Fred nodded as he recalled them setting up the party with Dumbledore. They had both gone up to the Headmaster as he was exiting the Great Hall. When he saw them coming he slowed down and ushered them into an empty class room, sweeping inside after them.

"Professor Dumbledore sir…" began Fred.

"I know what you're up to." said Dumbledore cutting Fred off. "And I want **you** to know that I support you entirely!"

"Uhh…you do?" asked George.

"I am the headmaster of this school! Surely you don't think I don't know a few things going on around here..."

"Uh…right."

"Now the two of you need to start thinking where you're going to hold this party. You also need to work on trying to find decorations and food."

"Yeah we've been thinking the Room of Requirement and…other places." said Fred.

"Good. Well you must finalize on that." said Dumbledore nodding. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go see to Mr Filch. He seems to have gone on strike again because of you two."

"Oh…sorry about that." mumbled George.

"Not at all! He once went on strike because a student left muddy footprints in the halls..." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye as he thought of that certain individual. Suddenly bringing himself back to reality he said,

"Oh and don't spike the pumpkin juice to much at the party. You know how Professor McGonagall feels about such things." And with a final wink of the eye, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"CRACK!"

The sound of Fred hitting the bludger right at Malfoy sounded through the stadium. It was the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Arg!" yelled Malfoy as he rolled over on this broom to avoid the bludger. "You'll pay for that!" said Malfoy as he righted himself.

Fred gave him an angelic smile as he saw George sweeping up from behind Malfoy, chasing another bludger.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." said Fred changing his smile to a more mischievous one.

"You Weasleys have always been so –" Malfoy was stopped short as George hit a bludger at him from behind. Malfoys's face smashed into the handle of this broomstick.

The Slytherins booed and hissed as Fred and George flew off laughing. Just then the crowd let out a collective gasp, Harry and just gone into a dive. Malfoy blinked around looking confused for a second and then went into a dive after Harry. Soon they were neck and neck but just a foot from the ground Harry pulled up with the snitch clutched in his hand. Malfoy just managed to avoid hitting the ground but instead smashed into the goalposts.

"Nice one Harry!" roared George.

"Truly excellent!" yelled Fred.

Harry grinned broadly as the team descended to the ground. And with a roar from the crowd, they entered the changing room.

"Good game Harry!" said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin!"

"Are you coming to the party up at the common room?"

"I'll try."

Ginny left the changing room soon after soon after this. Harry entered the captain's office and the rest of the team slowly left for the castle.

"You know what Fred?" asked George as the twins headed on up the castle as well.

"Yeah?"

"I think we could incorporate the Quiditch into the party don't you?"

"Hmm yeah I guess we could…" said Fred.

"It could be difficult. We would have to place some major charms on the location to make it big enough."

"Yeah well I guess this means we really need to work out where this party is going to be."

"Yes….well I have an idea where we can do it. But we will have to do it while that party in the common room is going on. We can't have Hermione walking in on us." said George thoughtfully.

With that they entered the entered the Great Hall. George then set off at a brisk pace ahead of Fred, leading the way to an unknown corridor.

"Wait a second, are you going where I think you're going?" asked Fred suspiciously.

"Yep."

"But I thought we said that it was too risky."

"Well actually I've been giving it a bit more thought and I think we could pull it off."

"If you say so!" Fred said disbelievingly.

They rounded a corner and began to walk down it. Halfway down the corridor they suddenly veered of to the left and entered Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Your not girls!" cried a voice from a cubicle as Fred and George made their way to the sinks.

They looked around to see a grey, transparent girls face sticking out of the wall of a cubicle. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We are on special Hogwarts business." said George importantly. He put on his most charming smile.

"Oh well…just make sure you aren't here when other girls get here."

"Will do!"

George turned back to sinks. He then began to look for a small serpent scratched onto one of the pipes.

"Come of Fred, help me!"

Together they continued to search for the serpent. After about 5 minutes Fred had found it.

"Found it!" called Fred.

"Well that was the easy part. Now we have to open it…" sighed George.

"Leave that to me! I think our latest product can do this trick."

"What?"

"Our Beast-In-A-Box should take care of it."

Fred pulled out a brown hairy box from his bag. It made small growling noises as Fred opened the lid. Inside was a small yellow circle that had the words "Tap me" above it. Fred pulled out his wand and tapped the circle while muttering "_Serpentis_". The box snapped its lid shut and began to change. It started to turn green; its edges began to curve. It slowly lengthened in Fred's hand until it was the length of a flute. Suddenly scales began to appear on the cylinder a rippling fashion. And with a final hiss, the box and turned into a snake.

Fred placed the snake's tail to his lips and blew into it. A soft hissing sound came out of its mouth. At once the scratch on the pipe began to glow. The glow began to spread to the floor, with a dull grinding noise the sink began to slide into the wall. Once it had slid into the wall, Fred and George could see a dark hole in the floor where the sink used to be.

"You first!" said Fred with a bow.

"Oh no! Ladies first!" grinned George.

"Humph! Yeah right!"

And with that Fred shoved George down the hole. He could hear him protesting as the slid down the pipe until there was a thump and a loud "Ouch!".

"Are you dead?" called Fred.

"Oh yes, I've broken my arm and I'm doing in a pool of my own blood!" replied George sarcastically.

Fred chuckled to himself as he eased himself into the pipe. With a final glance around the bathroom, he let go.


End file.
